pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SincerelyAnonymous
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the The Chronicles of Ferb: The Platypus, the Doof and the Wardrobe page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless your are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS, Grammar, Punctuation, Spelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 01:49, February 21, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Welcome to thefanon wiki, i'm Jisu Lee, author of Ways to Annoy Series, and i hope you have nice time with us.[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 00:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) hi there i love yoiur pic Thanks for understanding. There is just too much idiots that didn't understand the word stop. I was bored on saying it so I just reverted your edits. Don't forget to read the guidelines, and welcome to the wiki! You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 02:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey "I can't wait to see what 2nd Dimension fan fics are posted." I wrote a trilogy about an alt universe when we were all waiting for ATSD to release. Did you ever see it? And now for the weather. THERE'S ROBOTS, PHIL, ROBOTS! AHHHHHHHHHHH! 22:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Mousei11 Sorry, but all I can do is kickban him from th chat, not ban him from the wiki. Only an admin can do that. It is wrong that he started a huge fight, but apparently, that word is allowed on the wiki. [[User:Scubadave|'"Love is a hurricane']]I am a tree... 14:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC) hi! hey, thankx for the message!- if you don't understand what I'm talking about, this is probably the wrong person! :) IzzyPower9 PS: idk If this is how you sign a post? -confuzzled- IzzyPower9 (talk) 01:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) BnR It is starting now! Check out the page! NOW! :D Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 05:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, please add your part now. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) That is the chat loading. Just let it be for a few minutes. Your request Hello :) I've finished your request from my blog, Sir Dude. I hope you like it. If you want me to redo it, tell me on my talk page. If you have another request, comment on my blog. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 11:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the lovely welcome and the kind words <3. God bless ~sam-ely-ember 05:10, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Your Request of Ally Pickle I've finished your request! To check it out, please go here! :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'And here I thought you couldn't spell platypus without us...']]''Well, you could, it'd just be platyp.'' 13:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Well when you do, can I be one? FashionGal (talk) 23:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC)